1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor test device, and more particularly, to a burn-in board connection device, a burn-in test device including a burn-in board connection device, and a burn-in board connection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a semiconductor device passes a wafer-level test, it is cut from the wafer, packaged, and then subjected to a monitoring burn-in test (MBT) which is performed by a burn-in test device. In the MBT process, packaged devices are inserted in sockets on a burn-in board, the burn-in board is loaded on a rack that can receive multiple burn-in boards, and the rack is placed in a chamber of the burn-in test device for a predetermined time, during which electric signals and heat are applied to the packaged devices to test the reliability of the packaged devices under harsh conditions.
In the MBT process, a test signal line is connected between the packaged device mounted on the burn-in board and the burn-in test device to connect a main board disposed in the main body of the burn-in test device to the burn-in board. In addition, when the burn-in board is withdrawn from the burn-in test device after test is completed, the electric contact between the main board and the burn-in board must be separated.
The burn-in board is frequently attached/detached to/from a connector on the main board. During the attaching/detaching processes, problems such as defective contacts, abrasion due to friction, signal distortion due to an increase in contact resistance, and damage to connecting portions may occur between the connector of the main board and the burn-in board, and thus, errors increase in the reliability test process.